A Heaven Of Its Own
by randomLlama
Summary: Most know the story, but what about specific people? I shall write their stories, warnings may vary. hope you enjoy. llama
1. Birthday Treasurer

Okay now, this is going to be a couple of one shots between my favorite pairings in Gakuen Heaven, and I think I'll do them in more than one segment. anywho, enjoy! and btw, the _italiced_ name for the segment will be who's P.O.V. it is...

* * *

**Shichijou Omi & _Saionji Kaoru_**

After returning to the Treasury room from fetching some of my usual black tea with the mineral water, I opened to the door to stand face to face with Omi, and blinked momentarily before I felt a small smile tug my lip. However the smile disappeared when Omi spoke, "Ah, Kaoru, I'm glad I ran into you now... The chairman asked me to do another check on the security from his computer." Without saying another word, Omi had left, leaving me to stand with two mugs of black tea. At least he was smart enough to answer one of my silent questions.

Later that night I sat on my bed listening for sounds of Omi's return... And waited, it was nearly two in the morning and no sign of Omi, and I fell asleep waiting.

---------------

"Good morning Kaoru." Omi's velvety voice said to me as I walked in the Treasury room, "I made you some more tea. I'm surprised you didn't drink the second one."

"That was for you Omi." I said bluntly, pouring a cup of black tea, and sitting in a white chair.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I should have taken it with me." I sipped my tea in response when he turned to look at me through his rarely opened eyes it seemed, how he could see was beyond me, but somehow his face and expression was enough.

Another thing about Omi's eyes, though I can never tell if they're actually looking at me, but when he faces me it feels as if his eyes are boring down on me to look in my soul.

"Kaoru? Kaoru?" Omi's voice, dusted with concern that I didn't respond immediately, called to me and I blinked muttering an apology. "It's fine Kaoru, but the Chariman requested us to see him as soon as possible."

"Right, sorry Omi, let's go then..." I said, standing as together we walked to the Chairman's office.

"Saionji-san! Shichijou-san!" We both looked over to see Keita running towards us, and I smiled at him, he was always cheerful; it was nice. "Where are you two going?"

The innocence in his voice was oddly cute, and his naitivity was also cute, I almost feel guitly not being able to tell him who the Chairman is... But it was the Chairman's wish that Keita not be told.

"We're heading over to the Chairman's office Ito-kun." Omi answered him, "What about you, Ito-kun?"

"Ah! I was actually just going to see Iwai-san, he said he had more paintings to show me, and I really like his artwork!" Keita smiled, "Well I'll see you later!" He bowed quickly and continued running off.

"He's a gentle person... Don't you think Kaoru?" Omi asked, when we started walking again, "I'm glad the Chairman recommended Ito-kun to this academy. It seems to have brightenend up the palce a fair amount from since we were permitted to attend."

"That's true Omi, yet I can't help but worry about him." I sighed a little sadly, "I wonder how he'll react when he finds out Kazuki is the Chairman..."

---------------

"Omi? Where are you Omi?" The door to the Treasury room closed behind me, as the silence of something amiss settled into my mind; Omi wasn't here. I had checked all the places where he would be, but still no signs of Omi, and a sligth sense of panic began to swell in me.

Without knowing my destination, I checked by all the shops that sold sweets, and ran past two tall students, nearly knocking them over but I was too worried about Omi.

"Wasn't that Saionji?" A laid-back, obnoxious teen with brown hair asked his companion who had glasses and blue hair.

"I believe it was... Seems like his dog is missing."

"You didn't have anything to do with that Hide, now did you?" The brunette asked, to which Hideaki smirked, readjusting his glasses.

I ran and ran, yet Omi couldn't be found, and suddenly out of the bushes next to me came Shunsuke and his bike taking a shortcut. To avoid being hit, I leaped to the side, ending up on the ground.

"Queen! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" Shunsuke apologized, getting off his bike to help me to my feet once more, and when he noticed my distraught he blinked, "Queen are you okay?"

"Fine, you didn't happen to see Omi by any chance did you?" I must have hid my panic well, because Shunsuke shrugged and apologized saying he hadn't, "But you might want to check with the Chairman, after all he does have Omi do several security ... checks?"

I didn't listen to the rest of his sentance, hoping that Omi was indeed with Kazuki, as I ran towards the main office builing secluded yet on campus.

"Er... Sorry Saionji-san, I haven't seen him today, not since the last time I needed that check." Kazuki said, with a soft voice as if sensing my alarm, and said he'd keep an eye out for him. I nodded, thanked him, and then took my leave walking now, all over campus to search for Omi.

-------------------

The hours had passed, and it was night now, many of the students had gone to bed, but not me, I was determined to find Omi, even if it took forever.

I had never realized it, but now... now that I can't find Omi, I realize I need him. After all, if not for him, I might have stopped going to school permanentally. Omi certainly was my check for reality, I remember the day I met him clearly... The one day I bother going to school that day, I saw him staring out the window with a scowl on his face.

He responded to his name when it came out my mouth, but then every word I spoke just seemed to annoy him, which agitated me as well. But I wouldn't give up, I could see there was a reason why he wasn't responding, and I was determined to find out what it was. So, even when two other boys tried to get me to leave him alone, I would not budge. It was a while after they left, and I kept talking to him that I guess he had enough, as he snapped at me. That was when I knew the cause.

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!" Omi had spoken... In english, and I knew he probably didn't know any Japanese.

I had smirked at this, "Why are you saying that?" I could see his reaction, his eyes widening as he couldn't believe I could understand him, and since that day we've been friends. ... So why now? After all the years, why can't I find him!

It was near midnight when I finally admitted defeat, and started doubting myself, as I walked back to the room I shared with Omi. As the door closed behind me, I flicked the lightswitch, and nothing. I tried again a couple of time, still nothing, but it didn't matter I knew this room well and walked over to the lamp on a small table. As light was spread throughout the room, I could see dozens of tea cups and sets on tables, chairs, shelves, and even the path from the door to here that I had walked.

"Tell me, Kaoru, what day was yesterday?" Omi's voice questioned from the entrance to the kitchen where he stood. Confused, I look at him, then the calander hanging between two chairs, and finally back at him. "The 13th, why?" It was then, when I looked back at the calander that I saw, circled in red marker, February 14th. Today.

"Omi..." My voice got lost somewhere, as I knew he did this for me, all these tea sets, and I also noticed I already owned some of them and others were new. He walked carefully, in another set path of tea cups, and stopped in front of me.

A gentle embrace was another gift from him, and spoken words of 'Happy Birthday Kaoru', but the best present was when he gently caressed my cheek and soon I felt two warm lips on my own.

----------

The next morning I woke up early as the sun managed to peek through the window, and I smiled seeing Omi's sleeping features lit up by it, as a slight flush came to my cheeks when I remembered the rest of my present from Omi. I'd never had thought our friendship ran that deep, maybe I was just blind or something, but I'm glad Omi felt that way. For deep within my own thoughts and heart, I knew I had already began to fall for him.

By far, this was indeed the best birthday I've ever had...

* * *

yay! one segment done, i'm not sure on my next pairing...or if you have suggestions I'd like to try them! I'd be happy to, challenges are fun, and i'm also trying to improve my writing skill. OH! actually i'll take suggestions, but write them after i've done my favortie pairings, nee? anywho, hope you enjoyed and i'll see you in the next segment, silleh mortals!! 


	2. Sides of the same coin

Okay! next segment! hope you enjoyed the first! as you know _Italiced_ name is P.O.V. but i might leave that up all the time...**WARNING THIS SEGMENT IS 'M' RATED. IF BOY x BOY BOTHERS YOU DON'T READ.**

* * *

**Tetsuya Niwa & _Nakajima Hideaki_**

'_That idiot..._' I thought, watching Niwa prance around drunk long after the hours of Keita's welcoming party, and thought his blantant jealousy was amusing. I told him what I did to the wound on Keita's elbow, and though his reaction was subtle, I could tell he was jealous so he started drinking to forget it.

He's like that: predictable, and idiotic. That was my first impression though, now...I'm not sure at the moment. The Niwa I'm with now isn't predictable, and is hardly an idiot. This is out of order, let me tell you how it started...

------------

Months after the MVP Battle, when Niwa and I were Heros of Justice, and we kicked the shit out of the guys trying to interfer with Keita's victory. I had needed something like that, and so did Niwa, though now, when there's nothing to do my mind has been focused on him.

_"The King"_ everyone says--hardly in my opinion, he's always been an idiot. But why is that idiot constantly on my mind? Even when I'm clacking away at the keyboard, trying to annoy that dog over in Treasury, my thoughts are on Niwa and so my hacking isn't it's best.

My typing freezes when that dog sent me another virus. I would have stopped it had my mind not been distracted, oh well... I turn the computer off and stand to get a coffee, anything to clear my mind.

"Finally lost huh?" Niwa's sarcastic voice rang in my ears, I could hear the smug tone of his voice along with the hiding mocking comment. Simply I rolled my eyes rolled as I walked past him out the door.

-----------

A few weeks later, the virus gone, and my mind focused I was hacking away at the Treasury again. Even Niwa's petty comments couldn't distract me...Or so I thought.

"Don't you get sick of losing?"

That comment started to annoy me, and the others following it, which were of the same principal. I slowly began to back my way out of hacking, the dog noticed but didn't do anything, and soon I was glaring at Niwa.

"Eh? Did I say something Hide?" Niwa's fakely innocent voice asked, though I can see the smirk hiding in his lips, and the look in his eyes that I cannot place.

"You are a fucking annoyance Niwa!" I snapped at him, grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him against a wall. There was a pause before I shouted again, "Why the hell are you laughing?"

True enough, Niwa was chuckling to himself, "You have glasses, yet you don't see what's become of us?"

'_What the hell is he talking about?_' The thought ran through my mind, and out my mouth, "What the hell are you talking about?" My grip loosened a little, and soon I found myself pinned instead of the other way around where I had Niwa pinned moments ago.

"You don't see that you're more than vice president of student council, and you're more than my ally of justice." He smirked that hidden smirk from before, and before I knew it, his lips were roughly placed on mine.

'_The idiot kissed me!... is kissing me!!_' My first thought was rage, and when I pulled back to demand an explinition, the only thing I got was his tongue that entered my mouth. The strange thing being, I don't mind, in fact I can almost say I like it... His tongue isn't like I thought it would be, in realitly it's coaxing my own to play, and I obey it.

It was then that his hands released my shirt and wrist to gently wander up and down my sides, and I found my own hands tentatively wrapping around his neck as he stepped closer, closing the gap between our bodies.

His touches were something I had never noticed before, not at this level at least, and stranger still that my legs were getting weak. Before I knew it, he had me pinned to the couch, the spot he'd sit patiently many times while I battle the dog in Treasury, and never knew--or cared--what he was thinking.

Now I know... I had never thought of his actions this way, don't get me wrong, I'm not entirely complaining... It's just that I wasn't expecting them. I had always thought if this sort of thing happened, I'd be the one in control... That, however, was not the case at all. I had given him punishments before for slacking off and such, but I never thought that those punishments would train this behaviour out of him.

"Tecchan, why?" I murmured, when he released my mouth to nibble and suck at my neck, part of me was curious if he'd stop this assualt because I said that dreaded nickname.

No...he didn't stop, but it hurt a little when he bit me...and he hasn't answered my question.

He only went further, starting to remove my blazer and unbutton my shirt, licking and kissing the exposed flesh. I heard the moans escaping my mouth when his mouth found and hardened one of my nipples, expertly nibbling on it. The hands that were previously around his neck, were now removing his blazer and shirt, but he remained one step ahead of me by starting to undo my belt and pants.

That is when the little red flag went up in my mind, and I shoved him off me to the floor, grabbing the front of my pants so they won't fall and my shirt along with blazer with the other hand, then bolting out of the Student Council room. All this time, I could feel my cheeks burning, as I knew I was blushing.

Niwa chuckled to himself after being tossed to the floor smirking, "He'll be back..."

----------------

It wasn't even a week before I couldn't control my emotions any longer, and finally had confronted him with it, knowing it would have been one of us to break resolves. So I thought, as it turns out, that he had this planned. I could kill him for the things he put's me through sometimes...

It was long after hours, and surprisingly our room was somewhat secluded from the other dorms, I had a separate room but since we're friends we thought it would be easier just to have one. I had found him sitting in a chair reading, and simply walked by him to the bathroom where I took a shower, emerging again without a shirt and dripping wet hair. I said nothing though, not wanting to be the one to admit defeat first, and settled for glaring my eyes out at him.

"You seem upset Hide, something bothering you?" His smug little smirk asked, propping himself onto his elbows from the bed he was laying on, he had moved when I was in the shower.

"Don't act naive, you know what the hell is bothering me. You." I set my glasses down on the table beside my bed, and sat on the bed taking the towel to my hair relentlessly in order to dry it. "Let's just get this over with. I want to know why the hell you did that!" I glared at him from under the towel with one eye, and he mere smirked and chuckled, as he got up and walked over to my bed.

"You're the naive one Hide, to miss what that simple little kiss did to you, and you have no idea what wonders it did for me." His smirk changed; changed into something I hadn't seen before, a twisted grin laced with lust and desire. Something that made me shiver with anticipation, of course I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I was curious what that grin meant for me. What was he going to do? The same as last time? Or would it be more? Deeper? What? I found myself asking over and over again, and before long I barely had an answer as Niwa had me pinned to something again, this time it was my bed.

"You know Hide... You think too much, you need to learn to let your body make a decision once in a while, and you never know... You could enjoy it." His grin grew more twisted, and with more lust, as his lips came crashing down on mine. They demanded, commanded hungrily at me, and I obeyed, this time not hesitating in returning this kiss.

A moan escaped me when his hands once again wandered my bare chest, and I let my hands wander on his skin as well, noting that I loved the feel and sensation of his body above mine.

This is the Niwa I mentioned earlier, he's not an idiot now, and he's in complete control. Everything he does, I'm not ready for; he's become unpredictable and therefore more of a threat to me. . . .but I could care less about that, all I want now is him, and I'm getting it.

By this point, my mind had slipped into desire that it barely registered the fact we were both nude too, and could barely process sounds made by both him and me.

-------------------------

When my mind came back into consciousness, it was morning, and when I tried to move, two things stopped me. One, being Niwa's sound asleep body on mine. Two, the pain in my ass--literally--as my mind has a flash of what had transpired last night between the two of us. But I don't wake him, rather, I cuddle back closer to the warmth his body provides.

I'm not sure how long I lay awake, waiting for him to do the same so we wont be late for classes, but I sigh when he finally shows signs of conscious grumbles. "Ohayou Tecchan."

Itai...He bit me again.

"Why won't you let me call you that?" I asked, hoping to get an answer this time. I've asked before, but got nothing out of him, it was really annoying.

"Because I don't want you to call me that." He simply stated, staring at my eyes with a rather blank look that said, 'you-should-already-know-that'.

I simply roll my eyes, dully stating something about making it to classes, and a highly amused chuckle comes from the now present idot I've always known.

"You really do think too much Hide," He smiled though, it wasn't a smirk, and it wasn't laced with anything. It was a genuine smile on his lips, which made my heart flutter a little, "There are no classes today. For anyone Hide, besides you couldn't walk to your classes anyway." I shot him a glare. He knows it's his fault.

My glare lessened when my eyes followed his body out of the bed, "Wait Niw--Where are you going?" He didn't answer, but soon I knew, he went to the bathroom. My next question, "why?" was answered too, as I soon heard running water. He was running a bath. Though, for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why either.

My gaze snapped to him when he re-emerged from the bathroom--still naked--and gave him a questioning glance.

"C'mon Hide, we need to clean up." Niwa said, in a somewhat annoying motherly tone, and carefully helped me out of the bed and carried me to the bath. He was at the door when I stopped him, "Hide, relax all right? You worry as much as you think, now you just soak for a bit while I clean up the mess you made."

Though his back was facing me, I heard the smirk when he spoke, and merely rolled my eyes as he left. The hot water did help my sore body, and I gave a grateful sigh for it too. Now, the only issue _if_ this relationship is permanent, is how we're going to keep the whole thing quiet from the rest of the school?

Laughter, my own laughter filled the bathroom suddenly, since when did I care what other student's thought? That being the case, I have no doubt that this relationship will be permanent, and I'm okay with that. My heart and my mind have accepted it; the opposite sides of my Tecchan.

And I love it.

* * *

woot! there we go! chappie two! can i call it a chappie? oh well. instalment, there we go! ahem as for the warning issued at the beginning, I did that on purpose, i exaggerated it just to be on the safe side. hope you enjoyed! i'll take suggestions/challenges and comments and blahblahblah(you know this already) ttfn silleh mortals PS...there's more to come as well. be patient poof 


	3. Race of love

All right! third pairing! woot, i'm excited, aren't you?! well you should be!! AAAAAAnywhoooo, hope you enjoy this pairing

* * *

**Naruse Yukihiko & _Taki_ _Shunsuke_**

"Outta my way! I'm in a hurry! Order by the King, let me through!" I shouted as people darted out of my way, left and right, and I made sure the document I had was secure. I pedalled faster, there wasn't really a hope to go faster, but I thought since I have a reputation: why not?

The hill to the Chairman's building was nothing to me, and the steep terrain was soon overcome, as I swung my right leg over the body of the bike balancing with my weight over the left pedal I came to a stop. I leaned my transportation on the side of the building by the door and walked inside. The secretary pointed me to the Chairman's office, and off I went, walking briskly down the corridors.

"**Chairman**."

The nice gold plated printing told me this was the right room, and I knocked three times, "Chairman! I've got something for you from the King and Queen!"

"Arigatou Shunsuke-kun! Come in and place it on the desk!" Came the bizarre voice that was heard at the MVP battle, and I opened the door having the laughable concept our Chairman was a blue stuffed bear. Keita, and a few other students knew the identity of the Chairman, but somehow I remained out of the loop.

"Here you go! See ya!" I turned around after plopping the document on the table, and began walking back to the door. I stopped with my hand on the knob when the Chairman's voice came from the chair facing the window.

"Shunsuke-kun... I have a favor to ask you." I couldn't place it, but there was something familiar about the Chairman's voice. "Come back in the morning before classes, and I'll let you know what I need you to do for me."

I then left the room after saying a simple 'yes sir' and pedalled my way back to the dorms, rather slowly, as my mind was on the Chairman's words. I was at the tennis courts when I came out of thinking because of the hill leading down to the dorms, when all of a sudden out at the last moment Naruse Yukihiko came from behind the chainlink fence after his practice.

My bike had flown a few feet, with little damange, and same with Naruse's racquet and duffle bag. When I was aware of my own body and where it had landed, I found myself on top of Naruse, with his arms around me in a protective manner.

"Ah! Naruse-san I'm sorry, I- uh... Are you okay?" I stammered, for some reason this untire situation was scaring me slightly, and got off him hastily offering my hand to help him up.

He took my hand firmly, pulling himself to his feet, "I'm fine thanks Shunsuke-kun. I just hope your bike isn't ruined too much." His concern seemed to be sincere, yet there was something I still didn't like. I quickly walked over to my bike, to avoid any more confrontation in my confused state, and mounted it swiftly. "It's fine, perfectly rideable!" I gave a toothy grin, and then pedalled off.

I locked my bike for the night, and locked my door as well, leaning against the door momentarily before walking to my bathroom to shower. I re-emerged, dry and in my Pajama's, I walked over to my bed ignoring the mess I had thrown my clothes into. '_This will all be better after a night's rest..._' I thought to myself, and bringing the covers to my head, I fell asleep uneasily.

----------

The next morning, I awakened before my alarm clock, and didn't argue knowing I had a task from the Chairman himself and didn't want to be late. Pedalling casually, having skipped most of my morning routine gave me extra time, I munched on a muffin I picked up from the cafeteria, and occasionally had to steer myself straight again. On my way up past the tennis courts I noticed nobody was there, and strangely felt there was something missing, then I noticed. It was the fact no one was there, not even Naruse-san, and I usually find him on the courts during any of my errands or leisurely rides.

My eyes never left the courts while I was biking past it, my muffin consumed by this point, and sighed somewhat disheartenedly. I don't know why I wanted Naruse-san to be there, then my mind remembered last night's accident, and now that I've given it some thought I began to question Naruse-san's motives. He did come out of nowhere, but the chance it wasn't on purpose isn't that great, so then... Why did he crash into me? I let the thought slip back into my subconscious as the Chairman's building came into my view.

Leaning my bike against the side again, I walked to his office--memorized where it was--and knocked three times again.

"Enter."

The same strange unknown, yet familiar, voice said, and I walked in closing the door behind me. "What can I do for you Mr. Chairman?"

"Take this envelope to all third-year students, inside there are invitations to the graduation ceremony at the end of the year." On thedesk in front of the stuffed bear was a dark brown paper envelope. "I'd like you, Shunsuke-kun, to deliver them for me. There is also a list of names to all the third-years on campus for your convenience, thank you very much!"

I took the envelope and opened it as I walked to the door, one of the first names I saw was the King's, and I stopped in my tracks. '_What? ...I forgot he was a third-year..._' I looked out the window to my right, and sighed when the weather had taken a dramatic turn, it was pouring. Placing the list back in the envelope, and then putting in a pocket on the inside of my blazer I headed to my bike, to start delivering the invitations before classes began.

It was lunch break now, and I sighed handing out the invitations to as many as I could. There was a deep sorrow in me when I read the names Shinomiya, Iwai, Nakajima, and Niwa. All of us had become close in their final year, all because of the-out-of-season-transfer Ito Keita, and I bit at my lip with the fangs I possess to overcome the strange feeling of jealousy towards him. Stranger still that the cause of the jealousy of Keita was because of Naruse-san. I never wanted to admit it, but I was acting as bad as the twins!

It never occured to me before, but I was jealous of the attention Keita got from Naruse-san, I was here first! I knew him first! Despite how nice Keita is, to be dragged around by me all day, and now this; harbouring the base of my hatred and jealousy...

By the time classes were over, I had slumped into a depression, which is rare to begin with. Time rolled and now it was dinner time, and nothing had changed except me. Everybody was acting and talking like they always have done, the only thing that was different was me, and the fact I'm not smiling.

"Shunsuke! Wait up!" I heard Keita's voice, I could tell it was dusted with worry, and I faked the conversation...

"What's going on with you?! I heard from some of the third year's you're handing out invitations?" Ketia asked, catching up to me as I didn't have my bike with me.

"You think I know? The Chairman is as mysterious as always!" I joked, but inside I was hating him.

"Yeah true..." He went ascque for a bit, I knew he knew something I didn't, but I didn't press the issue. "But I mean, what's wrong with you?"

'_How could he tell?_' My face must show my thoughts well, because his expression changed to concern, and the last thing I wanted at the moment was his pity.

"HONEY"

Why?! _Why_, even now?! The year's almost over, Keita's with Kazuki, and Naruse-san still insists on calling Keita 'Honey'?!?! "This isn't fair!"

With my eyes hiding in my sleeve, I ran, as fast as I could--it didn't matter I couldn't see, I do errands on this campus enough that I know everything in and out, upside down and backwards. I don't think the rainy weather from earlier was a fluke, it's raining again, must be the season for it. Faster and faster I ran, determined to get away before I hurt Keita, and the speed plus wet ground wasn't a good combination.

Crashing to the ground as my feet hooked one another, I lay there sobbing for a few moments, and thanked whoever it was that made it rain because it hid my tears easier. I don't know how long I was on the soaking ground, but I didn't care. Lifting my head slowly, I saw where my feet had taken me; the tennis courts. Painfully ironic, no? It's not like I can help it though, not like I can control anything... "It's not my fault I fell in love with him!"

"Oh my, my, my... What am I to do with you Taki-kun?" Naruse sighed, while shaking his head, and I saw him--through horror filled eyes--standing behind me. '_Could he have heard me? No...He just got here._' I told myself sternly, I especially didn't want him to know.

While I was lost in thought he had walked in front of me, and squated down by my face. It was when his hand was placed on my forehead that I snapped back to reality, "Oh dear Taki...You've gone and got a fever... What am I to do with you?" Suddenly I was in his arms, legs drapped over his left arm, and my back being supported by his right, "We've got to get you dry."

At first I wanted to yell at him, demand that he put me down, but then he shifted me in his arms and as a result my head was resting against his shoulder. His scent mixed with the rain was surprisingly soothing, and forgot what it was I was going to say, but I couldn't forget to ask myself _why_? If he's supposed to chase Keita... Why is he caring for me in this manner? I should be happy, but I feel guilty actually. Selfishness is a human's number one trait, yet in this moment I don't feel it at all, though I am a little happy Naruse is paying attention to me.

Inside my warm and dry bed I sighed, Naruse had run off to dry my clothes and fetch me some soup. It was probably less than five minutes he was gone, but it felt like longer, and in this weakened state I forgot about being mad at Keita but I still wanted to know what Naruse saw in him.

"I've brought food for the sick." He cheered walking in and locking the door behind him, he then helped me sit up and eat.

"Yukihiko... I'm sorry."

My comment seemed to upset him, because he looked at me with a confused look, which told me I had better have a good explination for saying something that absurd.

"Let me ask you first... Do you really like Keita?" His laughter only made me embarrassed now.

"You think that? You're jealous! AAAW That's cute Taki!" He smiled, highly amused by me right now, which kind of pissed me off.

"This isn't funny!" I snapped, feeling my cheek flush deeply.

"But it's true, you _are_ jealous, and I think it's cute. In fact, I think _you_ are cute Taki." He smiled gently, causing the redness in my cheeks to deepen, "And by blushing like that I'd say you feel the same."

It was true. I couldn't hold any of it back any longer... "So what if I do?! It shouldn't matter to you if you have Keita around! I can't help it... I'm just in love." Tears had found their way down my cheeks now, and soon I felt a genlte hand wipe them away, Naruse's hand.

"You are very silly Taki, I did that to get you jealous, and it worked. I knew Keita wouldn't partner with me during the MVP Battle, and I knew you would be there trying to help Keita, which would mean that we'd be together." Naruse sighed as he explained, and now I just felt stupid. Why hadn't I seen it earlier?!

"Yukihiko?" I managed to find courage and my voice to say this.

"Yes Taki?"

"...I love you."

His eyes glowed happily, "I love you Taki, but you are sick! Now you must rest and get well so you can deliver those invitations to the third-years--I looked in the envelope." I groaned, flopping back down onto the pillow, and sighed as he continued. "I shall make you something else, but rest for now all right Taki?"

I nodded, and he took the empty bowl with him, leaving my room. I didn't hear a click, so I know he forgot to make sure the door was actually closed, but I did hear his voice. "Keita-kun, are you okay?" I couldn't hear Keita's reply though, just Naruse speak again, "Shunsuke-kun is sleeping now, he's got a fever."

I smiled. Naruse didn't call Keita "honey" anymore after that, and as I drifted into slumber, I knew now that that was going to be me.

* * *

moot! another chappie done... though this one is kinda mostly sao and angst and emotion. sorry 'bout that. thougth i'd try something different. anywho you the know the drill, feedback, comments, suggestions welcome ttfn silleh mortals!


	4. Suffer for your art

YAY chappie four! i kinda wish the previous wasnt so emotional, but oh well it worked, sorry if its crappy... anywho! next chappie. Oh yeah...i guess i've started a trend when writing these fics. if you can guess good for you!

* * *

**Shinomiya Kouji & _Iwai Takuto_**

The breeze blowed through my grey, shoulder length hair, and I cast my greyish golden eyes to the sky just as the King passed through my vision. "Yo! Iwai!" I smiled back at him with a wave, and then continued working on the painting that was seeming to drain my energy, yet I forced myself to work on it.

The world went on without me as I continued to paint, but it's always been like that, even in Junior High when they discovered my talent.

I had been painting a still life of a wilting flower, and several students were envious but they still complimented my skills, though back then I wouldn't show anyone. No matter how loudly they talked to me while I was working, I wouldn't listen, or rather I couldn't. My concentration was deep, and it would take a lot of disturbance to awaken me from such a trance. It was in the next week that I had received a Platinum Paper, which was close to the end of the year for this school, and I would be done, good timing really. I know that most school's would have me take other things than art, like math or physics, but I loved art. I decided then and there, with Platinum Paper in hand, I would attend Bell Liberty School, because it held the most opportunity for me to do what I love.

Two years later and here I am, with a new found inspiration around the corner (all thanks to Keita-kun), and close friends too I'm happily enjoying my life at Bell Liberty School. Everybody seemed to have their place, and it was in my first year that I met Kouji, which it didn't take long to get to know him. It also didn't take long for me to develope feelings, strong feelings, for him, and since I'm afraid he'd reject them I've always hid in my artwork, ultimately avoiding my feelings.

The sky was darkening when I put my work away for the night, and headed to the cafeteria to see if it was still open--it usually isn't when I finish in the evening, which is why I usually don't eat. And as luck would have it, the cafeteria's closed. With a dejected sigh I turned and headed back to the dorms, and since my eyes were glued to the ground, I ran into a tall dark haired teen.

"Takuto? What are you doing up this late? Have you eaten yet?" Kouji's voiced sounded worried, and I felt guilty everytime he worried about me, so I lie to make his worry stop.

"Ah, yes Kouji, I have..." I said with a slight chuckle, and small smile, but this time it did not work. When I opened my eyes again, his face was mere inches from mine, and his eyes were glaring with much suspicion. "Liar. I know for a fact that the cafeteria is closed now, and was for about an hour, there's no way you got anything to eat."

"Y-Yes..." I sighed, when he was right, he was right. I also didn't have the strength to argue against him, plus having feelings for him complicated the matter.

"Come on then, I'll feed you." He grabbed my wrist tightly but gently as he dragged me back to his room, which has a small kitchen unit, and when we arrived he insisted I eat some of his leftovers he warmed up. I didn't argue, actually I _couldn't_ argue... Knowing he's happy makes me happy, and when he's worried about me, I'd do anything to ceise it.

"Thank you Kouji." I mumble, though I don't deserve this treatment, and we end up talking until midnight. He went on a round to check that no one else was up past this hour, and while he was gone, I managed to fall asleep for his bed was really comfortable.

-------------

The next morning I woke up with a yawn, and stretched making the covers fall off my shoulders, I also noticed Kouji wasn't around. He must have tucked me in, it's slightly annoying how he mothers me sometimes, but I'm not really complaing at all because it means I'm getting attention from him. On my way to the bathroom, I found a note he wrote for me:

_Takuto,  
Eat something please. I've gone to practice after  
checking the Dorms, and I'll try to find you at  
lunch to make sure you eat again all right?  
Kouji._

I smiled slightly, his care for me was flattering, but at the same time a bit too extreme. A defeated sigh left me as I walked to where he placed my clothes, and headed to the cafeteria.

"Iwai-san! Glad I found you, Shinomiya-san asked me to get you, he's got something to say to you." Taki Shunsuke pedalled out of nowhere, telling me this request, as I stood with one croissant in my mouth and another in a bag in my hand. I offered the second to him, and we were off after he scarfed it down in less-than-a-quarter of the time it took me to eat half, the wind whipping past my hair while I stood on the back of his bike.

Despite my height and weight compared to him, Shunsuke pedalled ever fastly like expected, and also expected he took a shortcut through the trees on the way to the archery range.

"Sh-Shunsuke-kun, shouldn't you slow down a bit?" I asked, more than slightly nervous as twigs and leaves whipped my face, but he replied, "Nah, I've got more errands to do before classes start." I recognized this area, I had sketched many trees in this place, which was not five feet from the archery range, and as luck would have it the front tire hit a root and sent us flying. Green, brown, Shunsuke, and the fence passed before my eyes as we were catapulted over into the actual range area.

Seconds before I crashed into the ground, the snapping release of a bow string vibrated into my ears, and hundredths of a second later I felt a twinge of pain in my left wrist as blood splattered on my face. After rolling a few feet, I ended in a sitting position, and grasped the half an inch deep wound in my wrist. The arrow had just grazed a diagonal line leading up the heal of my hand on the outisde and back of my left hand. The blood was seeping through my flesh at a steady pace, as I barely heard Kouji send Shunsuke to get Matsuoka-sensei, and soon I fainted.

When I regained consciousness again, I was lying on a bed in the infermary, and my wrist was bandaged flawlessly. I heard voices, registering one of them as Kouji immediately, and the other was Matsuoka. I would have let them know I'm awake if not for the part of the conversation I caught, "He might not be able to do much with that hand for a couple of weeks. I'm not sure how he'll cope with it..." The doctor was talking, and I wished I could see Kouji's reaction to this, and tell him that I'm fine and I'll be doing all my artwork in no time! "What if this has long term affects to his wrist?" Kouji questioned, and I gulped silently, because I could hear his voice was drowning in worry and guilt. After all, it was _his_ arrow that wounded me...

I could only imagine what kind of guilt and weight what would put on his shoulders, but even then, I wouldn't be close. All I know is, that I have to do something for Kouji so he won't worry about me.

"Ah, you're up." The doctor's voice cut into my thoughts as he took a chair beside the bed, "And I can tell what you're thinking... For. Get. It. If you force it to heal, it will screw up even more than it is now. I know Kouji won't be pleased if that happens." Talk about hitting the nail on the head, my guilt and regret showed heavy on my face, and I sighed deeply, "Yeah... You're right."

At lunch the next day, Kouji found me sitting at a table under a tall birch tree, and without asking he took a seat across from me. "Good, you're eating!" He said motherly again, and I simply nodded. I could tell he was holding back from saying more, and to be honest I'm glad he is, I doubt I could handle it right now.

"How is your hand?" Kouji's voice sifted into my ears, and I told him 'it's doing fine.' "My work will be slowed down greatly though," I said as well, to make him less worried, and it seemed to work. I could see his face get less tense, which caused me to smile slightly.

After useless classes--that were mandatory--I settled out onto my usual balcony, my easel set up and paints off to the side, everything was set up perfectly like I had never hurt my wrist, and nothing would stop me. Or...so I thought...

"Takuto? You should be resting more and not stressing your hand as much." Kouji's ever-worried voice told me. "But Kouji... If I do nothing I feel like I might go crazy...You have no idea how it feels," I replied, but I ended up walking away from my tools because I didn't want to make Kouji upset with me. With my head down I ended up walking right into him, and not a second later than I did, did I have Kouji's strong arms around me in a comforting manner.

"K-Kouji?! Wh-what are y-you?" I stammered, the heat in my cheeks making it difficult to speak. "Why are you so worried about me worrying about you?" He asked me, and the question in itself was strange, but the stranger thing was my answer. "Because I ... love you Kouji..."

"That's what I thought, ever since that night in the bathhouse, I knew." His words seeped into my ears gently, his tone was so gentle and caring that it made tears sting my eyes, "Then why didn't you say anything?"

"It means so much more coming from your mouth." He murmured, in the most loving tone I have ever heard from him, and then I felt his lips on mine. The kiss was softer than what my mother used to give me when I was sick, but this had so much more meaning.

I pulled away from him, because a question nagged at me, "If you knew, and then kissed me... Does that mean you feel the same?" I felt dumb for asking, but I _had_ to know.

My eyes gazed at his face, which looked like it was in thought for a moment, before he smiled warmly at me. I knew my answer, but it would mean much more if he said them, and it seems like I got my wish. "Yes, Takuto... I love you too."

I hugged him tight, burying my face into his shoulder, crying out of happiness. The pain in my left wrist barely felt like a tickle at the moment, I was in love, but wait... Left wrist?

"Kouji?"

"Yes, Takuto?"

"I'm... right-handed..." I could have been paiting all this time!!! I felt stupid, but when Kouji started laughing, well I just had to as well.

* * *

yes cheesy ending, but i had that idea since the start. Takuto realizing he was right-handed XD anywho, final of my set fav's chappies... after that i'll take requests! ttfn!


	5. Graduated Lovers

Aiighty, re-doing EVERYTHING, and making changes. sigh hopefully this will work out better too. this will also most likely be really short and simple.

no ownership of Gakuen Heaven, or its characters. *too bad*

* * *

**_Ito Keita_ and Endo Kazuki**

The final bell of the day went, and I stood packing books away, 'Time to get this weekend over with...' I sighed, knowing I had booked a Saturday night evening with Kazuki, 'Heh... all this time together, and the only time we _spend_ together is once a week...Sad, isn't it?'

Walking through the halls, halls which in another two months, I'll never see again... It's been two years since I've gotten together with him, and the dorms finally came into view.

* * *

**Knock, Knock.**

My ears heard it, but my body didn't want to leave my warm bed.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**....etc.....**KNOCK**

'AAAAARRRRG!' Finally throwing the covers off, I got up, and dragged my half-asleep ass to the door, "WHAT?!" I am **NOT** a morning person.

In front of me, stood a confused and alarmed Kazuki.

"Oh! Kazuki!! Sorry! Come in," I stood aside and the chairman stepped inside, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm sorry Keita... But I have to cancel our plans today," He said sadly, I couldn't believe my ears. "I know it's sudden, but please believe me Keita, I'm really sorry... I'll make it up to you."

"You woke me up this early to tell me you're cancelling plans for TONIGHT?!" I was so mad, I couldn't think straight. "Kazuki! Don't you have any idea how important this day is to me?!" Wow I sound like a girl, "This is the anniversary of the day we watched the meteor shower."

"I know that Keita, I'll make it up to you later," He apologized again and again, before I finally just kicked him out of my dorm, and leaned against the door with a sigh.

'I want to believe, and I do... But this day means so much, and he casually breaks it off...'

"Please forgive me Keita."

I heard him say through the door, before I heard his footsteps walking away.

* * *

That night I sat alone on the roof where we had done so two years ago, wrapped in the same blanket from that time too. "Kazuki..." Mumbling I lie back and watch the stars, thinking over why it bothered me so much, since he didn't even tell me why he wasn't coming. Later, much later, I finally moved from the roof and back to my dorm, only to meet Kazuki's apology.

Several dozen bouquets of roses, and a bunch more of teddy bears were _everywhere_ in my room, I couldn't find my bed! It was buried under plushies!

'This stupid display of mushy affection....'

Yet I'm smiling, because he apologized in this way, but I'm not about to forgive him so easily.

Over the next couple weeks, my mind was so distracted by exams and graduation that I'd nearly forgotten this whole fiasco until...

"I'm sorry Keita, I can't make it again, there's something important I need to do," Kazuki sounded so apologetic, but I just sighed.

"You know what Kazuki? That's fine, I'm busy with these exams, so I need to study," I sound too bitter, "Go do what you need, and I'll catch up with you later at graduation."

I turned to leave him standing there, a little shocked by my tone, and I bit my lip to keep my emotions down.

"Oh Keita?!" Shunsuke's overly energetic voice come from the left, "What are you doing by yourself?" So Kazuki and I are together _that_ much?

"I'm studdying Shunsuke," I replied in boredum, "Plus Kazuki's busy with something... I don't know what, again, he never tells me."

"Aw too bad, hey come on, take a break Keita, come ride with me," His one toothed grin won me over, "I even got a spare bike for you!"

"All right."

* * *

"God Shunsuke, what the heck!! It's been over an hour," I complained, panting from going up hill and across the bridge to the next island. "I thought this was supposed to be a break, not quitting!"

"Just hurry!! You'll miss it!!" Shunsuke hounded me, he was already at the top of the hill, and soon I caught up, "Hurry look!!"

"Wh-h-hat?" I turned my head to see what he was pointing at and gasped in awe.

A sunset... Magnificent colors painted the sky, nothing like Iwai-san's work though, but pretty down close, every thing was set in a moment of time, frozen in place like a painting. I was stunned by its beauty that I almost stopped breathing I think.

"Your mind needed this Keita," Shunsuke said gently. He was right, my mind was too fixated on so many things at once that I couldn't appreciate little things, and my lips curled into a smile.

"Thanks Shunsuke," I nudged his shoulder gently, and I lost track of how long we watched the seemingly endless sunset when a black car pulled up behind us.

"Keita!?"

I turned to see Kazuki get out from the back seat, "Kazuki..." My mind was so calm, it must have sounded like I was asleep to him. "How did you know I was here?"

"Gotta go!" Shunsuke rode off before I could register it.

"Keita? I-I have to tell you something," Kazuki said with a well known look of determination in his eyes.

I blushed so bad.

"What?" I asked shyly, and he handed me a piece of paper. I read it over as he talked.

"It's a teaching aid form," Kazuki explained, "I've been trying to make the arrangements... You can help any teacher you want to, or in time become a teacher yourself Keita... Anything to keep you by my side."

"Kazuki..." I felt my eyes water from happiness, "All this for me?"

"Yes Keita," Kazuki smiled, and walked forward to embrace me lovingly, "I love you Keita."

"I love you too Kazuki," I leaned up and kissed him my answer, "I wanna stay with you too..."

From there it was a blur... I fell asleep at one point, and when I came too, my bed was crowded. 'Kazuki' I smiled at the sleeping chairman next to me, and cuddled back into his side gently. I love this man more than anything.

Whatever the future may hold, bring it on... With Kazuki by my side, and my weird luck, I'll make it through. Bell Liberty Academy is my home now.

* * *

"Hello I'd like to order a hamburger, poutine, and nachos... oh and EXTRA EXTRA CHEESE!!!" ROFLMAO my fic go away! I can write it like that if I want!!! nyayayayaayaya anywho, that's it for me. i might take suggestions on pairings now or not, depends. lol. now onto next unfinished project!! either YuGiOh or YuYuHakusho....


End file.
